Take It Off
by Ephemeral Cry Wolf
Summary: There's nothing wrong with a little bit of fun, right? Alfred just wanted to dance and he finds that maybe he should listen next time his brother warns him; he had no idea that the city was full of freaks. RusAme. AU
**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Damn)**

* * *

 _There's a place downtown_

 _Where the freaks all come around_

 _It's a hole in the wall, It's a dirty free for all_

 _When they… turn me on, When they… take it off_

 _Everybody take it off!_

A mirror glowed with fluorescent light as the sound of shifting objects filled the bathroom. Short blonde hair bounced to and fro as the person maneuvered into tight black skinny jeans, a slim light blue V-neck shirt, and lastly a sleeveless cropped white hoodie that only covered the chest.

Every stitch of clothing clung to a lean, effeminate, frame; every curve was accented by skin tight clothes. Sharp blue eyes looked over every detail meticulously before suddenly blowing a kiss at the reflection, followed by a playful wink.

 _Damn! I look hawt!_ Alfred pulled out his cellphone and went to his camera app, holding his phone up to the mirror and blew kisses at his reflection while snapping various poses. He was really feeling himself right now.

"…Ummmm."

Alfred screamed and dropped his phone on the floor, then glared at the mirror. His other half was staring back at him with utter confusion. "Matt! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Alfred, I've been standing here the entire time," red sleeves wrapped around a white polar bear plushie tightly. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Dude, did you really think I was going to stay in this stuffy hotel?" Alfred gestured to the badly lit room before placing a firm hand on his right hip, "I'm going to find a club." He bent over to grab his phone, jeans showing off all his hot spots. Alfred turned around slowly and gave his brother a suggestive look with one brow raised and pouty lips. "You'd do me right? Cause I'd totally do me," and then he grinned showing off all his shiny teeth.

Matthew looked away uncomfortably, "Uh, Alfred, you really shouldn't leave. This is Detroit you know. This place is kind of dangerous… That's why we're moving in with a friend."

Alfred rolled his eyes and stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Whatever. You always say that. You just want to go back to Canada." He walked up to his twin and wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders. "Try not to worry too much, will ya. I'm out bro!" Alfred pinched Matt's cheeks and made his way out the door.

* * *

The night was a bit chilly as Alfred stepped out of his car. The club he found wasn't even that far away from the hotel he was staying at; Matt was worried over nothing.

Alfred looked up perplexed by the lack of people and security outside, but the music heard from the inside was already pumping through his body. 'The Wolf's Den' was lit up with blue and purple flashing neon lights atop the building as he bounded up to the building.

He threw open the door and Kesha's voice blasted him in the face. Any thoughts about this being a mediocre club vanished as soon as he saw the many bodies packed in there. He stepped in and pushed his way through bodies and areas where men on sofas watched women, and to his utter enjoyment, men dancing seductively on poles.

The place was bigger than it looked. Alfred was just about to ask where the dancefloor was before he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch-" Alfred found himself looking down on a head of white hair framing an angular face with the most intense pinkish-red eyes he'd ever seen; the guy was looking him up and down, checking him out. Alfred wasn't interested, besides the guy looked familiar… really familiar.

"Hey, your Matt's friend… right?" It took him a little to think about, but then it came to him, "Gil? Yeah, Gilbert. I'm Matt's brother."

Pink eyes snapped up to his face, "Oh… Oh shit, Alfred." Gilbert looked around them, "Is he here with you?"

"No, but he should've come. Let's make 'em jealous. Take a picture with me." Alfred pulled out his phone with one hand and used the other to pull Gilbert close, snapping a picture. His blue eyes were emphasized by the backlights, sticking his tongue out at the camera while revealing a bit of silver jewelry on the tip of his tongue. Gilbert's eyes appeared a little purple as he gave a charismatic grin.

Gilbert chuckled a little, "So why are you here?"

"Me? I'm here to dance, so could you like show me the floor because this place is huge!" Gilbert took him by the arm and started leading him through more people.

The more people Alfred looked at the more he noticed something off about the majority of them, including Gilbert, but he couldn't exactly put a finger on it. But Alfred was distracted by the next song that came on, "Oh, hurry up Gil! It's Kat DeLuna," he shouted while pushing Gilbert faster.

"Alright, alright!" They stopped at the bar and Gilbert pointed to the other side where Alfred saw people dancing on a floor lighting up with flashing colors. Before he could disappear Gilbert grabbed him by the arm, "Watch your ass Alfred. Seriously, the people here are different."

Alfred nodded and flashed him a grin as he walked away. Just as he passed the bar completely, his eyes caught sight of the most delectable guy he could have laid his eyes on. Violet eyes met his blue ones from a stern face, platinum hair lit up pinkish orange from the bar lights framed and flared around his sculpted cheeks. His big muscular frame, dressed in leather, sat facing away from the bar, elbows propped up on either side of him. He looked like he owned the place.

His body was feeling the effects of those eyes trailing after him as the pit of his stomach started burning. Just before he looked away Alfred's mouth stretched into a suggestive smirk and he winked shamelessly and continued his way to that brightly lit floor.

Alfred didn't waste any time. His body immediately took over and moved to the beat. There wasn't any pause in his movements as the songs changed; he just automatically adjusted to the rhythm of the beats.

The cool air felt nice against his warm skin as his heart beat in time with the music. Arms moved and hips swayed, his torso arched as he dropped his body low. He came back up, placing his hands on his knees and dipped his body low.

It was just him on that dancefloor. He didn't notice anyone else and he didn't care; he was too excited and his body felt good. He didn't falter in his movements once until nimble fingers gripped and held onto his hips and pulled him back into a solid body.

Alfred was about to turn around and curse out the asshole that thought it was okay to touch him. That is until a velvety voice laced with sugar whispered into his ear, "You smell sweet~" The voice was deep and soft at the same time; it was like sweet honey and it sent a shiver down Alfred's spine and straight to his crotch. Without looking he knew it was the violet eyed man; he didn't know how he knew, he just did.

His anger died down and without much thought, Alfred brought one arm up and around the stranger's neck and moved his hips in an entirely new way. Alfred felt deep rumbling coming from the man's chest and if Alfred didn't know any better, he'd say the man was purring. This only egged on his excitement.

Alfred felt his cheeks heating up as he tilted his head back to stare into those violet eyes; there was something unnatural about them, the way they glowed in the dim lighting. That face was quite smug now and there was something sinister in that smirk.

But Alfred couldn't think straight; his body was reacting without the consent of his mind, and he found his head rolling to the side and his eyes slipping closed as sharp teeth bit down into his neck. It didn't hurt, it felt like pure euphoria and he suddenly felt light and giddy like he'd just doped up on ecstasy. Alfred arched his back as a needy moan escaped his lips. His other hand went up to caress soft and silky locks of hair.

He was completely lost to the world. Alfred was barely aware that he was breathing; he was only vaguely aware that his body was still moving. He was being consumed by this man sucking on his neck, grinding into him, and feeling him up. It wasn't until those hands that held onto his hips slid into his pants did Alfred's eyes snap open and he pulled away, completely out of breath.

Alfred's face turned beet red when he realized that people were looking at him, but it was the way that they were looking at him, like they wanted him to take his clothes off; their eyes were glowing strange colors and he could hear what sounded like growling behind him.

But Alfred didn't turn around, he didn't know what would happen if he turned around. It was pretty obvious that he was about to be fucked into the floor if he hadn't pulled away. He didn't need to look down to know he had a little problem. He needed to get away.

As soon as he caught up on his breathing, Alfred bolted through the crowd of people. Whatever these people were they were not normal; their eyes glowed and their teeth were unnaturally sharp like they had fangs. Their hair bristled when he passed them, and a few of them tried to grab onto him and catch a whiff of his scent.

It took way too long to get back to the door, and the distance it took to run to his car was agonizing. Once he was inside, Alfred jammed the key into the ignition, turned… and nothing. He stared at the key dumbfounded and tried again, still nothing. Alfred looked down and two wires hanging down, snipped in half. His eye twitched… did someone really do this while he was inside?

Alfred pulled out his phone, maybe he could stay here and wait for Matt to pick him up. But as soon as he hit the power button, the screen flashed once before it died. A nervous laugh built up in his throat, this was starting to feel like a really screwed up horror movie.

He took a really deep breath before stepping out of the car. What was he going to do?

The distant sound of the door slamming made him look up, and Alfred took a step back when he saw Gilbert come out of the club.

"Alfred, you need to leave. They're already coming." He could see those red eyes even from where he stood. If he could've left, he would have by now.

"W-what is going on in there?"

"A fucking frenzy. You just had to pick the alpha, didn't ya, kid." Alpha? None of this made sense. What had he walked into? Banging pounded against the door as Gilbert leaned his body back into it more. "Run!"

Alfred didn't argue; he turned and ran, but this was Detroit, and Michigan didn't have the best roads. In fact, most of the roads were highways; how was he supposed to out run these things, when there was nowhere to hide.

It briefly came to him that Matt knew about this. His brother could have given him more of a warning, Alfred didn't know this city was full of freaks.

For a while, Alfred couldn't hear anything but the sound of his own breathing. He didn't know how long he'd been running, but the club was six miles away from the hotel he was staying at. It would take him forever to get there on foot.

And that's when he heard it, the sound of puffing breath coming from a growling throat; the sound of scraping against cement. Alfred turned his head back just to take a quick little peek and he almost squealed. A large dog like creature was chasing after him, but that's not what scared him; it was the glowing violet eyes that glared him down.

 _Wolves!_ Alfred was going to die. He was going to die and it was his own fault.

No matter what he did, Alfred knew that he was not going to outrun this creature. And as if reading his thoughts, it leapt through the air to pounce him. He cried out as he was suddenly slammed into the hard asphalt. This was bad, he was in the abandoned part of the city too.

Two large paws were pressed between his shoulder blades as he heard growling in his ears. Warm breath tickled the nape of his neck as the wolf sniffed his hair and then down to that growing mark that had caused him to relish in pleasure.

The weight on top of him grew lighter. "What a worthy mate," that husky voice was sending shivers down his spine again. What was wrong with him? Why did his body keep reacting like that? If he didn't know any better, Alfred would think that running away had turned the guy on more.

Alfred groaned as he was rolled onto his back; now he was staring at that charmingly deceitful face again. "…but don't you know you should never run from the alpha, especially after you've been marked." No, Alfred did not know because up until this point he thought werewolves were just fantasy, and this one seemed to want to fuck him into the ground. Wait… did he just call Alfred his mate?

Alfred smiled nervously and tried to make the best of his situation because he knew, no matter what he did, he was getting fucked tonight. "H-hey there big guy… I don't even know your name."

The man grinned down at him and Alfred had to say it was kind of creepy. A sexy creepy, but creepy nonetheless. "It's Ivan." Alfred tried to smile but it came out more as a fidget of his lips, "Well Ivan, you should really get to try to know a person before you fuck them, I could secretly be the slut next door."

Fangs glinted in his face and Alfred momentarily tried to shrink away. "Not a problem little one. My nose tells me that you are unclaimed… and now you're mine." At that very moment Alfred noticed that the man was naked; he looked down and his blue eyes grew large. Ivan noticed this, enjoyed it even; he looked so… wolfish.

Alfred didn't have time to say anything, as plush lips captured his in a fierce kiss; his mouth was suddenly invaded by Ivan's tongue and that euphoric feeling was starting to cloud his mind again. It felt like his every breath was being sucked out of his lungs as rough hands ripped at his hoodie and pulled up his shirt.

His arms snaked around Ivan's neck; it honestly felt like he was floating on a cloud. The vibrating in his throat sent a pulse of electricity straight to the pit of Alfred's stomach. His mouth was released and he only got in one breath before he was pulled up by the hips, instinctively his legs wrapped around the other's waist. This did nothing to help his growing arousal.

And… and… and…

The sound of moaning echoed off the empty roadways as Alfred lost his mind and body to steamy hot temptation. Nothing so wrong had ever felt so right, and he craved every lustful touch, desired every sultry stroke of skin, and his body loved the rise of blazing power coursing through his veins.

* * *

 **... *nose bleeds* Dayum**

 **Well I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;p**

 **And no, people of Detroit you are not freaky werewolf people... unless you want to be that is**


End file.
